Forever and always
by Secrete Flower
Summary: Fluff with no plot. Very cute. Very sweetdon't forget to press the preety blue button! (read and review)


OK, i hope you like this pile of endless fluff.It's a FWNP type offic. Fluuf with no plot!

oh well... ENJOY! And as always... R +R

**

* * *

**

Forever and always-

Lily evens awoke to sunlight streaming through her windows. "Kinsey! Kendra! Wake up NOW! She shouted knowing that the twins would not mind being awoken today because today was Christmas. Who doesn't want to get up early on Christmas morning to a huge pile of gifts on the edge of your bed?

Well, apparently Kendra didn't like it. "Ahhh Lils! I was having the BEST dream!" Kendra moaned as she slid off her bed to retrieve some clothing. She was a pretty girl with midnight hair and deep coffee colored skin. "Did it have anything to do with Sirius Black asking you to the Christmas Ball tonight?" Kinsey asked teasingly. Kendra smiled and put her hands in the sir. "Guilty as charged! But I mean come on! Who wouldn't say yes to Sirius Black if he asked her to the ball?"

Lily cleared her throat. The two other girls turned to face

Her. "Ummmm…me." She said pointedly. Sirius had asked her to the ball and she had flat out denied him mentioning that she had some socks that just needed folding. Lily was actually planning on taking care of the peace and quiet in the common room so she could finish a book or some homework or something like that. After all, everyone else was going to the ball.

Or at least, that's what she thought

Lily sat in the corner of the common room reading her new book, Cursed to Mobilization, alone. Or not. In the corner of her eye, she saw a flicker of movement, shadowy and alone. Carefully watching it she could barely make out a head, and two legs, a chest and two arms. There was someone there

Still watching carefully, Lily absentmindedly turned the pages of her book. The person in the corner of the room had not made a sound, not spoken aloud to her, but had moved ever so slightly. Slightly but just enough for her to catch a fleeting glimpse of ruffled raven black hair.

Lily would know that head anywhere. "James!" she shouted thoroughly confused and astounded. " I know your there come on! Show yourself!"

Reluctantly, he moved out into the dying light of the smoldering shadows and flickering light of the fire. "Hello Lily." he muttered a little nervously. "James Harold Potter, what the hell are you doing here? You should be at the ball!" She accused him without mercy

"Why would I go to the ball when the person I wanted to go with or at least see was sitting here the whole time?"

"Oh no. I am NOT going to fall for your little but I love you please go out with me thing. I am NOT going to get hurt like all those other girls you date" he took a step toward her "Is that what this is all about? You actually think I would ever hurt you?"

He took another step toward her. "Yes I do." She stepped backwards. "I would never hurt you Lily, I love you too much." He took yet another step forward coming closer. She tried to step backward but found that she was up against a wall. He had trapped her.

"Lily, I can have any girl in this school. Well," he stared at her "almost any girl" he added as and afterthought "If I was planning to dump you as soon as I got you do you think I would have bothered to chase you for so long?" She stared at him " I think maybe it just irks you that you can have your pick of any girl in the school except me."

She looked into his eyes" You better keep your big head out of my life" She was still staring into his eyes, unable to look away for a second and she saw them fill with hurt. "Lily, I really do care about you" and with that he turned on his heal and started to walk away "Potter! Potter! James Get BACK HERE." He turned "You called me James" He stated thoroughly confused "Yea…Yes I did." She stared into his eyes "James, I'm sorry I never meant it that way and you know it." He smiled "Yea Lily I do" They were once again backed up against the wall. His body was pressing gently against her and frankly she enjoyed every second of it.

"James?" She mumbled as not to spoil the moment "Yea Lily?" he answered. "What's that?" She asked pointing above him "Ahhhh,

one of the various reasons that I caught you in this particular

corner." He grinned "Mistletoe" and with that he pulled her closer.

Lily was surprised to find that she was anticipating the moment when his lips met hers. _Wait a second. This is JAMES POTTER we're talking about! I swore that I would never… I can't do this… Oh my gosh who cares anymore._ He was going to slowly for her now. She pulled him forward and her eyes fluttering shut. She kissed him with a passion, a longing, a desperation she never thought was possible to feel for anyone and especially not James Potter. An electric shock passed between them sending shivers up and down her spine. _What the hell are you doing?_ Her mind screamed at her. But Lily didn't care anymore. She deepened the kiss letting go of all her emotions. After the initial shock wore off he returned it willingly. They stood like that for ages with his hands traveling to her lower back pulling her closer and her hands traveling to his hair ruffling it even more than before if that was possible.

As their tongues entwined, a voice interrupted their thoughts and kissing session "I KNEW it! Remus get in here!" Sirius Black was standing behind the kissing couple. Lily and James broke apart, reluctantly. Lily's face was almost as red as her hair, and that's saying something if you know what I mean. Sirius pointed an accusatory finger at the two of them "you two – You guys –You—Her—FIANALLY!" Remus sighed "Ok Sirius, you were right here's your money." He handed Sirius 15 galleons. "Whoa… Wait a second" James kissed lily on the cheek "You two made a bet on the two of us getting together tonight?" Lily said lifting her head from the spot where she was resting it on James' shoulder

Sirius Shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Well…actually we made it after the both of you didn't show up at the ball tonight. I guessed you two were snogging each others brains out WHICH YOU WERE… By the way you two have some serious explaining to do.. But anyway Remus said you two were having another fight. And I was right!"

"You two DO have a lot of explaining to do, Sirius is right." Remus Mentioned in an offhand way "SO EXPLAIN ALREADY!" Sirius shouted.

"I think…I think I'm in love with James" Lily said quietly as he snuck his arms around her back "WHOA! Wait a second? When did this happen?" Sirius shouted while Remus simply gaped at the pair of them. "I think…. It was supposed to happen. Honestly, James and I are meant to be together, he just realized it before me." " Yea, that's what kept me chasing her. And when we were kissing over there… I just felt something." He leaned down to kiss her again and she moved up and met his lips.

"Whoa… you two…we'll just uhh… get back down to the dance and uhh…leave you guys alone." Sirius slowly backed out of the room just as the entire Gryffindor house tumbled through the common room

"LILY EVENS! JAMES POTTER! What do you two think you're doing?"

Lily opened her eyes and saw professor McGonagall standing over them. She and James looked up at the same moment. "Uhh…Hello professor!" James looked up "Lily and I were just…" He let the sentence hang.

"Prongs, she _knows _what you two were doing. They give the heads their own rooms for a reason you know." Sirius pretended to look hurt " I would have thought that you two would have realize that with all the hints I've been dropping!"

"Lily! I thought you hated James!" Kendra shrieked "Times change Kendra. Times Change. Uhh...James? Can we get outta here? They are about to kill me" Lily gestured around her to the Blondes who were shooting daggers at her.

"Yea Lily, Good idea, Lets get outta here" James smiled at her. Lily smiled back.

Who knows what this year would hold. Now that she and James were officially going out, the possibilities were endless. The next thing she knew she was in James' arms and nothing felt more right…. Oh yes this year would be interesting…but with James at her side, she felt that nothing could go wrong. He would always protect her, Always be there for her.

Forever and always.


End file.
